Agent K and Agent Nine Save Hogwarts
by Agent K The Foxy Lady
Summary: Agent Nine and Agent K save Hogwarts and have some fun on the way!!!!!! It's not literal, just funny. Hope that you enjoy it! Read and Review please and let me know if I should add anything!
1. Agent K and Agent Nine Save Hogwarts: Th...

Title: Agent K and Agent Nine Save the World: How It All Began  
  
Author: rosepetal140@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Basically this was just meant as nothing. Agent K and Nine are secret Agents that save the world. They have just got an assignment from Weatherby to save the world. You will find out about the assignment later. Just enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: This is how it all began for those confused readers. So here it is. I don't own any of the characters…bla bla bla. So just enjoy.  
  
Extra: Savannah and Kitty, you better review!  
  
  
  
Ring Ring!  
  
Agent K: "Yes, who is it?"  
  
Agent Four: "It's the Breau, they need you right away in the office madam."  
  
Agent K: "I may be a while."  
  
Agent Four: "Do try to hurry, the boss needs you right away."  
  
Agent Nine hangs up the phone discouraged.  
  
Agent K: "Weatherby, may I speak to you for a moment."  
  
A handsome man, tall and buff, walks in.  
  
Agent K: "I am heading down to the office to meet the boss. Watch the house for me please."  
  
Weatherby: "What is it now madam? Time to save the world from destruction?"  
  
Agent K: "I am afraid so Weatherby. I haven't much choice on the matter though."  
  
Weatherby: "I'll be ready when you need me."  
  
Agent K: "Thank you Weatherby."  
  
Weatherby: "Will do sexy lady."  
  
Agent K: "Um…Weatherby?"  
  
Weatherby: "Yes ma'am?"  
  
Agent K: "Do me a favor and don't call me sexy lady, ok?"  
  
Weatherby: "So sorry, miss, it won't happen again."  
  
Agent K: "Thank you, Weatherby. I would appreciate that. You can go now."  
  
Weatherby: "Of course miss"  
  
Quietly: "Foxy lady."  
  
Agent K: "I heard that!"  
  
***  
  
At the office in England  
  
Boss: "Agent K, the world is in desperate need of you again. This time strange powers have been attacking an Academy."  
  
Agent K: "Why would anyone want to threaten a school?"  
  
Boss: "We don't know, but we are in desperate need of you. You are to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry right away. Weatherby will help you with the arrangements. However, you are to call on a Agent Nine to help you on your case?"  
  
Agent K: "I don't need a dumb partner that gets in my way. I already have Weatherby."  
  
Agent Nine: "You will need her knowledge about the school. She used to go there before she became an agent."  
  
Agent K: "Fine, but if she gets in my way, we will ditch her."  
  
Boss: "Fine. I'll contact you when you reach your destination."  
  
Agent K leaves  
  
***  
  
Back at the Mansion  
  
Agent K: "I am back Weatherby."  
  
Weatherby: "Good, when will we be leaving madam."  
  
Agent K: "Hopefully in the morning. Oh, do me a favor. Contact Agent Nine for me. She will be helping us on the case."  
  
Weatherby: "Why her? We don't need anyone."  
  
Agent K: "I know, call her anyways."  
  
Weatherby: "Will do sexy lady"  
  
Agent K: "I heard that Weatherby!"  
  
***  
  
In New York  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Agent Nine: "Ugh! I'm not done! Leave me alone."  
  
RING!  
  
Agent Nine: "Ugh!, someone better get the phone now! I am very busy!"  
  
Agent Nine: "Who is this and what do you want?!"  
  
Weatherby (on the phone): "Oh, hello Agent Nine. Boss requires you services again"  
  
Agent Nine: "What does he need with me?"  
  
Weatherby: "That remains to be a mystery."  
  
Agent Nine: "I do not need your sarcasm Weatherby! Get to the point now!"  
  
Weatherby: "Meet at Agent K's mansion in England right away. The briefing will be at 8:00 tonight. Oh, and Agent Nine?"  
  
Agent Nine: "Yea."  
  
Weatherby: "Please be on time for once."  
  
Agent Nine: "Shaddup!"  
  
  
  
Agent Nine slams the phone down.  
  
  
  
Agent Nine: "Ugh!! This is totally not fair at all."  
  
  
  
Man in bed next to her grumbles. Agent Nine sighs, and the man next to her stirs.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me," he mumbles, "Leaving me again, Love?"  
  
Agent Nine sighs. "Gotta go. Boss needs me to do some dumb job in England, I think. Sorry. It's not my fault this time."  
  
The man in bed next to her, stark naked rolls, over.  
  
"But you're always gone. I never get to see you anymore."  
  
Agent Nine smiles reluctantly. "I'm sorry love. I truly wish that I could stay!"  
  
"You'd better go, then. I don't want you to get in trouble. You know that Boss will get mad at you if you don't go."  
  
"I know, but I don't wanna."  
  
"So what do you want to do instead?"  
  
Agent Nine: "Oh, wouldn't you like to know!"  
  
Camera pans away as the mysterious man can pull out his member and start to feel up Agent Nine again. They soon take a tumble in the sheets…..  
  
~15.4 MINUTES LATER...~  
  
Agent Nine leaves her mansion in her helicopter.  
  
" UGH! It's so not fair. This dumb mission does not need me. This better be a good and quick mission. I don't feel like wasting my time while I could be in bed with my naked man."  
  
  
  
Well, there it is, the real beginning, my way. Hope that no one is confused now. Hope that you keep reading to find out who the mysterious man is and how Agent K and Agent Nine save the world! Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R. Let me know what you think and what I should add to make everything better. Thanks! 


	2. Agent K and Agent Nine Save Hogwarts: Un...

Title: Agent K and Nine Save the World Again: Unexpected Romance  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rating: Pg-13 I guess  
  
Note: Agent K and Agent Nine are trying to save the world from something. You'll find out later. Anyways, Agent Nine is going to Agent K's mansion to talk about the plan. She just left "Sex" for this mission and hates this. Ok, enjoy  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at Agent K's mansion, Agent K is getting ready to save the world when Weatherby walks in on her.  
  
Weatherby: "Miss, packing already?"  
  
Agent K: "Why yes Weatherby. I have to in order to be ready for when Agent Nine gets here, why?"  
  
Weatherby: "Well…um…I just wanted to know if you needed some help, sexy lady…I mean miss."  
  
Agent K: "I guess that I could need your help Weatherby. I don't want to be late for Agent Nine when she arrives at the mansion in her hovercraft."  
  
Weatherby: "No problem miss."  
  
Agent K: "By the way, Weatherby…"  
  
Weatherby: "Yes, miss"  
  
Agent K: "Don't call me sexy lady."  
  
Weatherby: "So sorry, miss. Won't happen again."  
  
***  
  
In the Hovercraft…  
  
Agent Nine: "Ugh, I can't believe that I left my gorgeous man just to save the stupid world. Why can't the world save itself???? I wonder what my sweetie is doing now. I can picture him now…naked and his huge pulsating member in my satin sheets."  
  
***  
  
Back at the Mansion  
  
Agent K: "Thank you for helping me out Weatherby.  
  
Weatherby: "Um miss, I have to talk to you."  
  
Agent K: "Yes Weatherby…"  
  
Weatherby: "Um…"  
  
All of a sudden Weatherby flings Agent K on the bed kissing her passionately. At first Agent K fights back, but then something makes her want to kiss him back. What was she doing?  
  
Agent K: "Oh Weatherby!!"  
  
All of a sudden, Agent K feels his hand moving up on her. She can feel his pulsating member as well against her thigh. Agent K just could not stop.  
  
(Camera pulls away as Agent K and Weatherby roll around in the bed.)  
  
***  
  
In front of the mansion  
  
Agent Nine: "Finally I am here. This mission better be better than any sex, otherwise I am leaving this joint."  
  
  
  
Agent Nine knocks at the door, however Weatherby and Agent K are having too much fun to notice.  
  
  
  
Agent Nine: "I guess I better go in anyways. I wonder where Weatherby and Agent K are?"  
  
  
  
Agent Nine starts heading up the long staircase. She hears noises coming from the room and goes in to check things out.  
  
  
  
Agent Nine slowly opens the door……….  
  
  
  
Agent Nine: "OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
  
  
Agent K and Weatherby are both naked lying in the satin sheets passionately kissing each other when Agent Nine walks in.  
  
  
  
Agent K: "Agent Nine!!! What are you doing here? You're early."  
  
Agent Nine: "WOW! I am glad that I left sex for this!"  
  
Agent K: "What??"  
  
Agent Nine: "Uh, Never mind. Well, I never thought that I would live to see this happening? Agent K, do you realize what you are doing?"  
  
Agent K: "Agent Nine, would you give us a moment, please."  
  
Agent Nine: "Well I guess so. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
  
  
Agent Nine leaves.  
  
  
  
Weatherby: "So sorry, miss! Really I am."  
  
Agent K: "It's ok Weatherby. You didn't know that Agent Nine would actually be on time. However, I kind of had fun."  
  
Weatherby: "I did too, miss. Ok, So, where were we? Ah yes. Right about here.  
  
  
  
Weatherby goes to kiss Agent K bringing out his pulsating member.  
  
  
  
Agent K: "Weatherby, no. I don't feel comfortable with Agent Nine in the mansion. We must tend to our guests now."  
  
  
  
Weatherby: "But miss, I'm not done. Please……."  
  
Agent K: As much as I want to, no. It is not appropriate."  
  
  
  
~Agent K passionately kisses Weatherby.~  
  
  
  
Agent K: "I'm sorry Weatherby. Maybe later."  
  
Weatherby: "Ok foxy lady."  
  
Agent K: "Ok Weatherby.  
  
Weatherby: "I guess we'd better change."  
  
Agent K: "I guess so, but I think I like you better naked."  
  
Weatherby: "You too, especially in those satin sheets,"  
  
Agent K: "Bye Weatherby, before I get into trouble."  
  
Weatherby: "Ok, bye foxy lady."  
  
  
  
~Fines~  
  
  
  
Wow!!! That was really weird!! Really sappy ending, though. Anyways, I tried. Hope that you all enjoyed this. Please let me know what you all thought about the story and the writing. Read and Review please. I really appreciate. 


	3. Agent K and Agent Nine Save Hogwarts: Th...

Title: Agent K and Agent Nine Save Hogwarts: The Plot Thickens  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe I guess.  
  
Summary: Agent K and Agent Nine find out about the mission and head towards Hogwarts where they meet interesting characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or make money off of this  
  
Extra: Savannah and Zi-yan, you better review!  
  
***  
  
Back at Agent K's Mansion  
  
Agent K: "I guess you would like to know what our mission is, Agent Nine?"  
  
Agent Nine: "Yes that would be nice. So what am I getting myself into?"  
  
Weatherby: "Someone is threatening Hogwarts, a Wizard Academy, and we have to find out who."  
  
Agent Nine: "Who would do such a thing? It's the most protected building anyways."  
  
Agent K: "No one knows. It was a very secret threat."  
  
Agent Nine: "So what do we do?"  
  
Weatherby: "Well, because you two are young and, ahem, pretty, your job is to be a student at Hogwarts and find out who in the school is making threats?"  
  
Agent Nine: "What makes you think that someone outside the school is not doing this?"  
  
Weatherby: "Just a hunch. I have already enrolled you both into Gryffindor. You will be safe there. I will be a teacher."  
  
Agent Nine: "Ugh! I wanted to be in Slytherin."  
  
Agent K: "Anyways, What will you teach?"  
  
Weatherby: "I don't quite know yet. They will tell me in the morning. We must leave tonight, though."  
  
Agent Nine: "Fine. I was getting bored anyways."  
  
Agent Nine leaves  
  
Weatherby: "Do you think that she is mad at us?"  
  
Agent K: "I don't know, but we better keep it down tonight."  
  
Weatherby: "Awwwwwww! Ok sexy lady."  
  
***  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Agent K: "We are going to have to fit this all into the car and drive to the station. We can't take much. I have only taken two bags. How about you Weatherby?  
  
Weatherby: "Just one madam. Wouldn't want to be cumbersome."  
  
Agent K: "Finally, here comes the princess. Oh My Gosh, she has ten bags! What are you doing Agent Nine? We won't fit that all in the trunk."  
  
Agent Nine: "Sure you will. I need all of my accessories if I want to look proper."  
  
  
  
Agent K opens up the trunk. Agent Nine is surprised to find that there is not a lot of room.  
  
  
  
Agent K: "So what do you think Weatherby? I guess we could leave the bugging equipment at home and write everything they say down."  
  
Weatherby: "That shorthand class I took will be useful. And I guess we won't need the cameras."  
  
Agent K: "Yea, we could leave that behind. All I need is those big fat crayons and paper and I could draw everything. I love thoses big fat crayons…"  
  
Agent Nine: "Engouh with the sarcasm. I get it, I get it."  
  
Agent K: "Good. One bag only!"  
  
  
  
~5.4 hours later at Hogwarts~  
  
  
  
Agent K: "Hogwarts at last. Looks a bit ancient doesn't it."  
  
Agent Nine: "I dunno, I don't really care. I didn't like the long train ride or the boat ride here."  
  
Agent K: "Me either. I got sick from the strange food on the train."  
  
Weatherby: "Ok, ok ladies! Let's get situated. I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
***  
  
In the school  
  
Agent K: "These beds look very uncomfortable."  
  
Agent Nine: "Yea, how will I ever sleep?"  
  
~Suddenly a strange boy walks in~  
  
Draco: "Why hello Sexy Lady's, what can I do for you? Shame that you are in Gryffandor though."  
  
Agent K: "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
Draco: "I'm Draco, and well I was um…checking on one of my friends to se if he was here and I saw you two ladies."  
  
Agent K: "So, go away."  
  
Draco: "Fine, but what are you two doing here?"  
  
Agent K: "None of your business…..LEAVE!"  
  
Draco: "Fine, I'll be back though."  
  
Agent K: "Creep."  
  
Agent Nine: "Um that was not nice."  
  
Agent K: "I don't care. It was none of his business."  
  
Agent Nine: "I thought that he was cute!"  
  
Agent K: "He looked suspicious to me."  
  
Agent Nine: "Well, it is dinner, we better leave."  
  
Agent K: "Fine."  
  
***  
  
At Dinner with the other students  
  
Agent K: "Food here is strange. I don't like chocolate frogs."  
  
Agent Nine: "Me either. These students here are strange also. I can't believe that they like the food. Oh, I can see that boy Draco from here. He's strange, but I like him for some reason. Um…… excuse me for a minute."  
  
Agent K: "Ok, I guess."  
  
***  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Weatherby runs in screaming, "TROLL IN THE BUILDING!"  
  
Everyone Screams  
  
Agent K: "OH MY GOD! I must find Agent Nine right away!"  
  
Agent K runs up to her room in Gryffindor to find Agent Nine. She suddenly hears two people talking and making noises. She Quietly opens the door………….  
  
Agent K: "Oh my gosh!!!!! What are you doing Agent Nine?  
  
Agent Nine is comfortably situated naked on top of what looks like to be Draco!  
  
Agent K: "I should have seen this happening!! Well at least I am not the only one!"  
  
Draco: "Wait, I'm not finished, once more….!!!!!!!  
  
Agent Nine: "This is none of your business! Leave now!"  
  
Agent K: "Fine, but we will talk later! Oh, by the way, a troll is in the building. Thought that you should know. "  
  
Agent Nine: "It's not like we care."  
  
Agent K: "FINE!!!"  
  
  
  
~Agent K leaves~  
  
  
  
Draco: "Think that she will mind all of this?"  
  
Agent Nine: "I don't know and I don't care."  
  
Draco: "So where were we?"  
  
Agent Nine: "Right about here."  
  
Agent Nine and Draco have a tumble in the sheets again. Camera pulls away.  
  
~Fines~  
  
Wow, that was really long. It was strange though, huh? Well, hope that you enjoyed it so far!!!!!!! R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep reading and Enjoy! More to come! 


	4. Agent K and Agent Nine Save Hogwarts: Cl...

Title: Agent K and Agent Nine Save Hogwarts:Classes Begin  
  
Rating: R this time for language  
  
Author: Agent K the Sexy Lady  
  
Summary: Well, Agent K is mad at Agent Nine for getting involved with a student and not paying attention. The next day classes start, and Agent K starts to get involved with other students. Some romantically! Read on to find out who!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine…..the story is…..Just enjoy!  
  
Please Review and let me know what you think!  
  
  
  
***  
  
Agent K: "What was all that about? You are supposed to be helping me out not fucking with a student!!!"  
  
Agent Nine: "I told you that it was none of your business. I want you to keep out of it."  
  
Agent K: "You are supposed to be doing your job not playing with some kid! You better hope that Boss or Weatherby doesn't find out about this! Anyways, A troll got into the building."  
  
Agent Nine: "What? How did something like that get into the building?"  
  
Agent K: "Probably a threat by someone. Someone who is really stupid."  
  
Agent Nine: "It has to be someone in the school that is letting it in. Trolls do not get in by themselves. They are not that smart."  
  
Agent K: "I know. But we must find Weatherby and re-group to decide what to do about this problem. Meet me in the tower with Weatherby tonight."  
  
Agents leave to go find Weatherby  
  
***  
  
In the tower  
  
Agent K: "How did this happen? Especially without our knowledge?"  
  
Agent Nine: "What did you expect? Someone to walk up to us and say, 'I think that I am going to let a troll in the building now. Just wanted to let you know."  
  
Agent K: "Oh shuddup. You are in enough trouble already."  
  
Weatherby: "Ladies, Ladies, no one knows or has any idea how it got in."  
  
Agent Nine: "Well, something like that does not get in here alone. Someone was behind this."  
  
Agent K: "You said that before dummie!"  
  
Agent Nine: "No shit Sherlock."  
  
Agent K: "Keep digging Watson!"  
  
  
  
Weatherby: "Ladies, enough with the fighting. It is getting late anyways. I will find out more about this in the morning. You two have to be up for your classes."  
  
Agent K: "It's not like I am looking forwards to this at all."  
  
Agent Nine: "Neither am I."  
  
Agent K: "Well, at least you have someone to share your emotions and feelings with."  
  
Agent Nine: "Shaddup."  
  
***  
  
In the Morning  
  
Agent K: "Agent Nine, wake up. We have to be on time to class and I am not about to be late."  
  
Agent Nine: "I'll be up in a sec."  
  
Agent K: "Fine, I'm out of here."  
  
  
  
Agent K leaves to head down to class when she sees Weatherby.  
  
  
  
Agent K: "Weatherby, got any news from the Boss?"  
  
Weatherby: "He just called to make sure that we made it here so far. No further news, I'm afraid."  
  
  
  
Weatherby goes to passionately kiss Agent K. They kiss for five minutes.  
  
  
  
Weatherby: "And how was your morning?"  
  
Agent K: "Nothing unusual so far, but Agent Nine is really getting in our way. She is always distracted and late."  
  
Weatherby: "Like usual."  
  
Agent K: "Well, I have to get back to class, talk to you later."  
  
  
  
Agent K leaves Weathrby with a kiss  
  
***  
  
In potions class  
  
Agent K goes to sit down and take her seat. Suddenly this short girl walks up to her and sits next to her.  
  
Agent K: "Hello, who are you?"  
  
Hermoine: "I'm Hermoine."  
  
Agent K: "Why are you so mad?"  
  
Hermoine: "I can't believe that I got put in this class when I should have been moved to a different class. I know so much more than anyone else."  
  
Agent K: "Okay, I think that I should leave."  
  
Hermoine: "Oh, don't. Otherwise I will have that dummie Harry or Ron next to me. They are totally out of my league. So what are you doing here? You are new."  
  
Agent K: "Um……"  
  
  
  
Suddenly two boys rush up past Hermoine to their seats. Hermoine's papers go flying.  
  
  
  
Hermoine: "UGH! IDIOTS!"  
  
Ron: "Bloody stuck up isn't she Harry?"  
  
  
  
Agent K's and Ron's eyes suddenly meet. Can it be love at first sight? No way.  
  
  
  
Hermoine: "Told you that they were idiots."  
  
Agent K in a daze: "Um, sure…I guess."  
  
Hermoine: "Are you ok?"  
  
Agent K: "Um yea, fine."  
  
  
  
Class seemed to go on forever. That stupid Hermoine always kept rasing her hand.  
  
  
  
Agent K: "So what is Ron like? Is he nice, smart, cool…?"  
  
Hermoine: "I don't know and I don't care."  
  
Agent K: "Of course you wouldn't."  
  
Hermoine: "What did you say?"  
  
Agent K: "Nevermind."  
  
  
  
Finally class is over. Agent K stands up to leave the class. She gets outside when a tall handsome man with green eyes walks up to her.  
  
  
  
Wood: "Um, hello, my name is Wood. I just saw you now walking to class and wondered what a beautiful girl like you is doing here? Are you new?"  
  
Agent K: "Um, yes I am. A person could get lost in this place."  
  
Wood: "Oh, deffinitely. Um, what class do you have next?"  
  
Agent K: "I think I have Dark Arts, but I'm not sure. I get all of these classes and their names mixed up."  
  
Wood: "Well, I would be glad to escort the most beautiful lady in the school to class."  
  
Agent K: "Oh, how sweet of you."  
  
  
  
Agent K and Wood go off to class  
  
  
  
~Fines~  
  
  
  
Well, there it is. Finally chapter 4. Hope that you have enjoyed everything so far! Please be sure to read and review! More to come! 


	5. Agent K and Agent Nine Save Hogwarts: Se...

Title: Agent K and Agent Nine Save Hogwarts: Secrets Revealed  
  
Rating: Um, R also  
  
Author: Agent K the Foxy Lady  
  
Summary: Agent K learns something new in class about Hermoine that surprises her and will shock Agent Nine. Enjoy the suspense!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and this is not for money…bla bla bla  
  
  
  
How Could Agent K be in love with three people all at the same time? She truly loved Weatherby, but now Wood and Ron? Agent K knew that this was all to good to be true. She realized that she had a job to do and could not get distracted like stupid Agent Nine.  
  
  
  
~On the way to class with Wood~  
  
  
  
Agent K: "So, um did you hear about the troll in the building last night? I heard that it was a huge scare!"  
  
Wood: "It wasn't that big of a deal. Were you okay? You weren't hurt were you?"  
  
Agent K: "Oh no, I was fine. But, who would do such a thing?"  
  
Wood: "I don't quite know. I heard that it was a student. Then someone told me that it was a teacher. Probably someone from Slytherin."  
  
Agent K: "Why Slytherin?"  
  
Wood: "Haven't you heard? All people in Slytherin go bad."  
  
Agent K: "Oh, that would explain it."  
  
Wood: "Explain what?"  
  
Agent K: "Why that boy Malfoy was strange looking."  
  
Wood: "Oh, yes. He's the worst of them all."  
  
Agent K: "Well, this is my class. I better get in before I am late."  
  
Wood: "Hopefully I can see you later, beautiful."  
  
Agent K: "Yes, that would be nice."  
  
  
  
~In class~  
  
Of course, Agent K has to sit with Hermoine again.  
  
  
  
Agent K: "So, Hermoine. Did you hear about the troll last night?"  
  
Hermoine: "Last night….um…..I was busy."  
  
Agent K: "Doing what?"  
  
Hermoine: "Um, nothing really. Um, can I tell you a secret?"  
  
Agent K: "Sure, no problem."  
  
Hermoine: "Um, I was (quietly) Fucking that Harry Potter."  
  
Agent K: "What? I thought that you hated him."  
  
Hermoine: "I do, but have you seen his HUGE pulsating member? Oh MY GOD it was great! It's so much bigger than Malfoy's."  
  
Agent K: "You have been with Malfoy too?"  
  
Hermoine: "Oh, yea, but he's been around."  
  
Agent K: "Clearly."  
  
Hermoine: "But Malfoy's member is the size of a baby's. I swear!! It could barely fit in me."  
  
Agent K: "Woah, too much information, Hermoine."  
  
Hermoine: "You can't tell anyone, though."  
  
Agent K: "Oh, don't worry about that!"  
  
***  
  
After class when Agent K meets with Agent Nine  
  
Agent K: "So, how were classes Agent Nine?"  
  
Agent Nine: "What do you want, you are never that nice to me."  
  
Agent K: "Oh, nothing at all."  
  
Agent Nine: "You are hiding something, aren't you."  
  
Agent K: "Why would you think that?"  
  
Agent Nine: "Just answer the question."  
  
Agent K: "Maybe."  
  
Agent Nine: "What is it? Spill."  
  
Agent K: "How well do you know Malfoy?"  
  
Agent Nine: "I know him very well. Why? Do you know something I don't know?"  
  
Agent K: "I don't think that I should get involved."  
  
Agent Nine: "Tell me."  
  
Agent K: "Do you know him well enough to know that he has been around with other students."  
  
Agent Nine: "Are you serious?"  
  
Agent K: "I am afraid so."  
  
Agent Nine: "Excuse me for a moment. I have to find a student."  
  
***  
  
Agent K goes to her room  
  
Agent K: "Oh My Gosh Wood, what are you doing here? Especially naked?"  
  
Wood: "I couldn't wait to see you again."  
  
Wood throws Agent K onto the be taking out his member and kissing her passionately. Cameras pull away and exit.  
  
Fines  
  
Well, there it is, chapter five. Hope that it is good so far and that you enjoy it. Read and Review please to let me know what you think. More soon to come! 


	6. AGent K and Agent Nine Save Hogwarts: De...

TITLE: Agent K and Agent Nine Save Hogwarts: Deception  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Agent Nine learns something fishy about Ron and decides to get back at Agent K for telling her about Malfoy. However, will she go too far?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…..  
  
Dedication: To Savannah for the idea. Snape is for you! HAHA!!!  
  
  
  
***  
  
Agent K: "Wow! That was really good! Your member is really something."  
  
Wood: "Aw, it was nothing. Wanna see it again?"  
  
Agent K: "Very funny….Oh my gosh, it's 5:00, and I told Agent…I mean my friend that I would see her. Can I see it another time?"  
  
Wood: "I guess. I better leave now. Don't want to be late for practice."  
  
Agent K: "I'll see you later then."  
  
Wood: "Oh, deffinately."  
  
***  
  
In the Tower  
  
Agent Nine: "Where were you? I was looking all over!"  
  
Agent K: "Um, I was busy. Oh, my gosh! I have met the cutest guys. Ron is really cute because he is tall and has red hair. I fall for men like that. Then there is Wood. HE IS SOOOOO BUFF!!"  
  
Agent Nine: "What about Weatherby?"  
  
Agent K: "Please don't tell him. I don't want to break his heart."  
  
Agent Nine: "Fine! Now, if you don't mind, I have something better to do."  
  
Agent K: "Fine!"  
  
  
  
Agent Nine and Agent K leave  
  
***  
  
Agent Nine: "This is so unfair. Agent K gets all the guys and I have no one! NO ONE!! Oh, well, I have to talk to Snape about my dumb project. I think that he likes me, hopefully!"  
  
  
  
Agent Nine goes to Snape's classroom. As she gets close, she hears loud moaning.  
  
  
  
Agent Nine: "Can't they keep it down?!!"  
  
  
  
Agent Nine heads in the classroom when she sees a familiar student on top of…A NAKED SNAPE!!!!!!!! Agent Nine watches from outside.  
  
  
  
Snake: "OH MY GOSH!" YOUR MEMBER IS SO HUGE RON! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Agent Nine: "This is soo great! I can't wait to tell Agent Nine! One down, two more to go!"  
  
  
  
Ron: "HARDER! HARDER!"  
  
  
  
Agent Nine soon leaves not wanting to be caught.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Agent Nine soon finds Agent K  
  
  
  
Agent Nine: "Oh, Agent K. I don't know if I should tell you this."  
  
Agent K: "What now?"  
  
Agent Nine: "You won't believe what I just saw! I saw YOUR ron fucking Snape "Rabbit Style".  
  
Agent K: "Don't lie. I know that you are mad about the Malfoy thing, but you don't have to go on making things up."  
  
Agent Nine: "I am not lying, come with me and I will show you."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Agent Nine and Agent K go to the classroom  
  
Agent Nine: "See, I wasn't lying!"  
  
Agent K: "OH MY GOD! Wait till I get my hands on that creep!"  
  
Agent Nine: "I told you so."  
  
Agent K: "Fine, so you were not lying."  
  
Agent K: "I have to go find Weatherby. Do you know where he is?"  
  
Agent Nine: "Nope. Um Agent K?"  
  
Agent K: "What now?"  
  
Agent Nine: "I don't trust Weatherby."  
  
Agent K: "What are you talking about? Now I know that you are lying!"  
  
Agent Nine: "He was talking to a dark tall stranger. He said that something BAD was going to happen to the school. He was asking the man to help him out with "the plan."  
  
Agent K: "Are you really serious?"  
  
Agent Nine: "Yes. Just watch out! I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Agent K: "Thanks, I will."  
  
  
  
Agent K leaves  
  
  
  
Agent Nine: "YES!" Two down. One to go!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
~FINES~  
  
Wow! That was wired again. This one was for Savannah especially! So what do you think? Let me know! Hope that you have enjoyed everything! Let me know! 


End file.
